weirdcommunityfandomcom-20200215-history
THE GOLDEN TECHNIQUES
KI BALLSEdit TRACKING KI BALLSEdit To use the Tracking ki technique you first have to make a ki ball. Next you must throw the ball at your target. imagine strings attached to the blast. Make the strings real and attach the blast with strings of ki. The blast should hit the moving target for a certain distance. LARGE KI BALLSEdit Stand with feet at shoulder width. Do a ki flame . Push all the energy from your ki flame into your hands and form it into a ball. Put some ki from tan tien in the ball. Make a block at your wrist that will not let ki through. Put as much ki as you can in front of the ki block. Then when your ready take the block out and the ki should come out and push your mega ball forward at a high speed. That's it you have made a mega ball. FLIGHTEdit LEVITATIONEdit 1. And again, first fill your whole body with ki. 2. Then move your energy to your foot and fill them both. 3. Now, focus to moving ki out through your soles of foot to earths surface. 4. Try to make that flow so strong as possible. 5. Like all techniques here, it takes time to success with levitation so be patient. 6. Visualize and feel that you are in air and your foot dont touch to floor. FLIGHT USING KIEdit 1. You must to learn levitation first ^^^, and only then you can learn flying. 2. First, rise up from floor to air. 3. When you can stay in air more than 30 minutes, it is good to start practicing that. 4. Now, try to push ki through your hands out and before that, make sure your palms point to back of you. 5. Push ki to backward like you are pushing yourself to moving through air. 6. While focus to push ki through palms, dont forget to push it through your foot to downward (if you forget, you fall to floor). 7. It takes time until you can move more than one meter in air, but whit daily practice, you can learn to fly if you really want to learn it. EASY FLIGHTEdit 1. Focus your ki at the sole of your feet and just push it down and keep doing that. 2. By doing so your just like an engine or a helicopter pushing air to get lift, but in this case its ki. 3. Just keep doing this and vizualize your feet being lifted off the ground KI CLONEEdit Stand in any position. Then fill your body with as much ki as you can. DO NOT LET THE ENERGY OUT OF YOUR BODY. Now there should be a ki clone of you inside of you. Step to the side and have your clone step to the opposite side, seperating you from him. Now there should be a ki clone of yourself next to you. Move it with your will power like a kiball. ENERGY ENHANCMENTEdit 1. Do technique "ki flame". 2. Then fill your whole body by ki. 3. Feel, how energyful it is and now, tense ALL your muscles. 4. When do it, see that you shine as strong as the sun in the sky. 5. Feel that you have became real sayan soldier and be sure how strong you are. MANAEdit MANA BALLEdit mana is free-flowing energy that flows everywhere and is also inside all non-living things. Now, to make a mana ball, it's basically the same as a ki ball, only instead of visualizing your ki from inside your body making the ball, visualize mana energy flowing from everything around you, the sun, and through the air. Visualize it flowing in between your hands, and swirling around forming a ball. If your hands get warm/tingly/electric/magnetic, you have just made a mana ball.Edit MASENKOEdit Stand with your feet shoulder width apart, place your most dominant hand over the other hand so the fingers of the most dominant hand go in between the fingers of the other hand. Place Ki in both palms and put your hands above your head then thrust your hands down towards your target and visualize a Ki beam coming out from the front palm. This should be like two Ki blasts in one because one palm is backing up the other. to do with mana, do the same but with mana from the air and from everything else around you instead of ki from inside you. KAMEHAMEHAEdit Stand in a strong stance and cup your hands to your side and make a Mana Ball. Draw Mana into your chest and arms. Shoot it out like a Mana Beam with the Mana Ball at the end.place. This will make an extra-strong Ki Beam. SPIRIT BOMBEdit 1. Use Energy Enhancment 2. Then move ALL your ki energy through your hands out and make ball for it above you. 3. Now (its better, if you are outside now, or if you are inside, place all plants and flowers you have near you when do this), feel all life force-energy around you and start to absorb it all to you ki energy-ball above you. 4. If is summer and you are in forest when do this, you get better results. 5. When you feel that there is enough energy, you can throw it to target, or absorb it all to inside your body. 6. If you absorb it, that feeling can be very overwhelmed but dont worry, its normal. 7. Make sure that you can make ki ball first, before try this technique. ELEMENTAL CANNON (BY PARAGAL)Edit ELEMENTAL CANNON-Power up. Then put your hands straight up over your head palms together with your fingers pointing outwards. Then visualize the element fire. Visualize it flowing into a ball form. Then visualize the earth element flowing and mixing with the fire into the ball form. Next visualize the wind element flowing into the ball. Then the water element. Visualize a stream of the elements flowing into the ball and at the center they are compacting and swirling. Add as much energy as you want. Then when you want to fire it bring your arms down and use your own energy from your Tan Tien to push the ball. FINAL FLASHEdit Stand with your feet shoulder width apart and clench your fists and put your arms straight, either side of you. Like a letter T. Visualize liquid Ki in your tan tien, then bring your arms up above your head so your fists are touching above your head. Visualize a blockage in your wrists. This can be anything solid. Like a piece of wood or a coin. Bring energy up to the blockage. Keep doing this until your arm is shaking rapidly because of the pressure . Bring your arms down and shout "Final...Flash...ATTACK!!!". Open your clenched fists so your palms are facing the target. Visualize the pressure getting too much for the block and pushing the block out of your palms to the target at amazing speeds with the Ki blast following it. This beam should go through the target to cause any damage. This attack will leave your opponent gasping for air. HEAVAN AND HELLEdit This tech allows one to access and use shen for a limited time.First,place your dominant hand upward,over your head,palm up.Place your other hand downward,below your waist,palm down.Draw energy from the astral (heavenly) plane,and from the sub-astral (hellish) plane.Draw from them until you have a ball of positive energy in your dominant hand,and a ball of negative energy in your other hand.Drain the energy from both balls into your hera and let them mix and fuse into a grey ball of energy in your hera.Allow the new enegy to spread through your entire body.Now,any techs you use will be shen.I suggest using a ki flame after Heaven&Hell and then doing whatever it is you want. & FINALLY ASENTIONEdit This is an EXTREMELY dangerous power-up to use because you intentionally go into burnout to give about an hour of true power.All of the ki in you will be used to output your true power that has been pressurizing within you like a volcano ever since you were born.You will not be able to use ki for about two days after this tech is used.Just after the effects wear off,you will not be able to stand up.You might even vomit.So be warned.Use this tech at your own risk.I have no responsibility for this tech or any of the other techs you use's side effects.Remember my warning.First you put your feet alittle wider than shoulder length apart.Now put out your arms to the direct sides of you like a scarecrow.Flick your hands up fast so that the palms are facing outward.Now,the tricky part.Ki flame,but whenyou do,use ALL of your ki.Ki flame with all your force.When you do,see the flame around you.When you ki flame,the flame should,instead of just going around you,have it envelop you and rise as high as it can possibly go.Have the flame expand,envelop every thing.Have the flame rise.Rise as high as possible.As high as you can make it rise.Now have the flame,all of it,explode suddenly.Make the explosion as intense as anything.Make the explosion rock the heavens.I mean REALLY intense.Now yell a battle roar.Yell out everything.All that you are.All that is.All that will be.All of everything that has,is,and will exist.Open your eyes.You will be faster,lighter,stronger,smarter,wiser,and all around improved.You will see the world through new eyes.All of these side effects for only one hour,if,that is,you can't hold it for longer. THIS TECHNIQUE IS GREAT BUT EVERY GREAT TECHNIQUE IS FLAWED |}